CROSS-REFERENCE TO RELATED APPLICATIONS
This application relates to U.S. application Ser. No. 08/942,893 filed concurrently herewith, of Antoine H. Bergman and Phuong T. Huynh, entitled "Method of Sampling An Electrical Lamp Parameter to Detect Arc Instabilities", which discloses and claims a method and circuit for detecting an electrical lamp parameter.